


Bill's new job!

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Bill is a triangle, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is a stripper and he meets one sexy piece o ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill's new job!

Bill came down from his evil sky dimensions and he was a sexy triangle in a sexy stripper outfit, looking sexy!

Bill wiggled his sexy ass the way down to the sexy club in Gravity Falls and he started working the pole showing off his triangular balls because all the girls loved triangular balls as he shook his ass on stage as boys and gals slipped 20 dollars into his sexy triangular asshole and that's when that sexy lil mama walked in... struutting in a sexy tuxedo ahhh!!! it got Bill so fucking wet. 

He walked over(floated) and moaned(in a sexy way) "Hey sexy" and the boy replied (he was 12 years old) and he said "Hey I'm Dipper...." he blushed and Bill moaned "mmmm that's like the big dipper I bet you're big huh" and Dipper giggled "hehehhee I guess!!!..." and he flashed his penis and Bill licked his lips "mmmmmmm!!mmmnnn!!" and he started rubbing his sexy thong triangular balls and he giggled "come back to my place cutie." he carried Dipper away to the back and began to show him a HOT and SEXY time as he stuffed his triangular balls in Dipper's face and rubbed his sack across his face.

Dipper giggled "hehehe your balls feel so good on my face, your balls." 

Bill moaned "yea my balls on your face."

Bill splooged everywhere.

"AHHHHNNNN!!! my cummies! my cummies they're everywhere!" Bill cried as he came.

Bill got fired.


End file.
